The Art of Love
by Laizden
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a normal 16 year old. He gets up goes to school and wants love. But can he survive his new school? YAOI ALERT!
1. First Day Stress

Laizden: I LIVE!... well sort of.

Ok so anyway I present to you my new story! -pulls a velvit cord-

Tada! hehe anyway... I guess I'll just let you start the chapter right after this important comercal break.

**I do not own Naruto. If I did I would have saved it from being butchered by the crappy dub people. -crys-**

/ thoughts /

?flash back?

(scene change)

-time change-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!"

Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of the afamed Konoha School of the Arts, which was by far the largest building he had ever seen. Slowly regaining himself he makes his way into the school. The inside was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. "Wow..." he said in awe as he wandered a round in a bit of a daze. Tall marble ceilings and pillars surrounded him as he slowly made his way to the front office.

"Hey...are you lost or something?"

Naruto turned sparely to face a tall pink haired girl who was making her way down a flight of stairs.

"Ummm yeah a little.." He said in a voice. "This place is so big...can you help me find the office?" he placed an embarrassed hand behind his head.

"Sure. I was heading that way anyway." she said in a sweet voice as she walked down a hallway in the opposite direction he had been going. "It's easy to get turned around in this place at first but you'll get used to it." Her voice was casual and polite, a tone he wasn't used to when someone spoke to him. "Oh...and my name is Sakura. I'm a 2nd year student."

"Hi my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." he replied with a cheerful grin. "I just transfered here on a special scholarship. Well that and my guardian sorta made me come."

She continued to walk ahead of him, only half listening. "Anyway here we are. Main Office." she pointed the the small sign above a large polished oak door. "They can help you from here on. See ya...I gotta get to my next class." And with that the girl made her way down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

"Okay...thanks." he said in a small voice. "Alright Uzumaki...be calm, look your best...first impressions are important." his voice was quivering a bit as he try to prepare himself. "Okay...you can do this... all you have to do is.."

The door swung open before he could finish, making him leap back. "Watch it." a cool voice said as a dark haired boy made his way past him.

"Stup up!" The blond yelled back at him but the boy was gone already. "teme..." he grumbled before entering the office. "jerk..think he runs the whole damn place..." Stepping up to a large desk he stop mttering to himself and tryed to look professional.

"Hello how may I help you?" A man behind the desk asked. He was tall and thin and had on some weird little sun glasses even though he was inside. His disposition wasn't to warm and he had a very professional air around him.

"Ummm yeah. My name is Naruto Uzumaki...I'm the new transfer student." he said in a relitivly calm voice. He looked down at a small name plate on the front of the desk. /So this guys name is Ebisu.../

"Lets see..." the man looked over to a computer and tapped on a few keys. "Ahhhh yes Naruto Uzumaki age 16, second year, scholarship for writing..." he read out his file slowly. "Oh your under the recommendation of professor Jiraiya." The man looked up with a small impressed smile.

"ahahahaha well yeah...you pick a few things up after living with him for most of your life." He admitted nervously. /Yeah that and a perverted side that isn't humanliy possible/

The man nobbed and handed him a small stack of papers. "Here... read these over then make your way to the uniform store. It's right down the hall. They'll fit you with your school uniform. Then go to the book shop and pick up your books, then proceed to your dorm and pack your things. There is a map in that pile so you won't get lost and if you need anything feel free to ask." With that the man returned to work, leaving the blond a bit confused.

"Ok...thanks I guess." He exited the office a bit dazed and headed off to the uniform shop.

**(Outside Naruto's Dorm Room) **

Ok it was offical, the unifrom sucked! Naruto made his way down the halls of the dorm building in a white button down dress shirt, crappy blue dress pants that were ichy beyond the point of belief and a supid blue blazer with the school's crest on it which made him feel all stuffy, not to mention the neck tie he was wear made it nearly impossible to breath.

"Damn school...stupid unifrom...damn dark hair bastard!" No he wasn't still angry, he just wanted to complain about something.

Finaly finding his dorm room he fumbled with the stack of books he was carrying, his suitcase and papers till he got his key out of his pocket. "Stupid hard to find key!" he shouted as he pushed open the door and set his things on the nearest table.

"Hey...keep it down."

Naruto nearly leaped out of his skin, as he spotted some dark haired kid, most likly his roommate, on the couch. "If your going to wake someone up... do it some where else." The boy stood up, he was wearing the same uniform as Naruto, had long black hair that was put up in a weird ass ponytail, his face read anything bu thrilled.

"Oh...ahhh sorry I woke you. I guess I'm your new room mate. My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He said cheerfuly, not wanting to start off on too bad a foot with his new living mate.

"Gah...I can already tell your going to be bothersome." he said in a bored voice as he stretched himself back on the couch. "Shikamaru." was all he said leaving the blond rather dumbfounded.

"What?"

"My name... Shikamaru." he said in a ' no duh' sort of tone that made the blond want nothing more than to pucnh him in the face.

"It's...nice...to..meet you..." he forced out as he tryed to reel in his explosive temper. "Anyway where is my room?" he let out a tired sigh.

"Which ever one's not mine." Another smartass comment that made him feel like steam was going to shoot out his ears.

"Thanks your soooo helpful." Naruto grabbed his stuff and bee lined for the farther room, already know that the other would have been to lazy to use that one in the first place.

**-An Hour Later-**

One very tired and sore blond slumped on to his bed. It had been a tirering day and he just wanted some peace. Being luled in to a false sense of security he closed his eyes and began to sleep before...

A knock on the door tugged him from his almost sleep. "damn it..." He sat up and glared at his door. "What!" he snapped a bit louder than he had intended.

His lazy roommate opened his door and glared at him. "jeez...are you ever quiet?"

Naruto felt something was about to snap inside of him.

"Anyway... I was wondering if you were ever going to come out...I made dinner." He said in a low voice before exiting towards another part of their dorm.

The sunshine haired boy was abit taken back, he hadn't expected his rude, lazy, annoying roommate to make dinner. Which of coarse made him feel bad for yelling at him. Getting up slowly he made his way out of his room, and in to the small yet surprisingly nice kitchen area of their dorm. "hey...I'm sorry for yelling earier" he said with a blush.

"Whatever...not like it matters. Just try not to be so bothersome." the brunet boy said, as he stired something in a pot.

Naruto nodded as he made a silent agreement with himselfto try and be more friendly towards his new 'friend'. "So...what did you make?" he asked with mild interest.

"Nothing special...just some curry. It was in one of those box things and it was easy to make...don't expect to be amazed by my culinary skills." He said as if trying to sound like he was only doing it because he had to, but naruto could tell that it was his way of making peace with him.

"Sounds good." He smiled /maybe it won't be so bad here after all./

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1.

Laizden: ok... it's crap but I finally wrote the first chapter which is always the worst for me.also I think I have some explaining to do about the living conditions of the students.

Their dorms are like smaller apartments, complete with kitchen, bathroom and two separate roomsfor sleep. It is a very wealthy and rich boarding school so they can afford it... cause I say so. Also there is a boys dorm building and a girls dorm building. We must separate the genders! God knows why since most of my characters will be gay anyway.

Next... this is a school for the arts. Their mainfocus is to teach there students how to excel in the given area of art they chose. They however do make all students take a math class, an english class and a science class.

Anway that was just some more information for you all so you can better understand my story.

Please read and review. I LOVE reviews. So don't stop sending them and I won't stop sending the chapters.


	2. Enter Uchiha Sasuke

Laizden: hahaha yes it is I. You may now all bow before my awesomness...please.

So anyway this is chapter #2. Yay...

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

But if I did that would sooo kick ass.

Naruto: Just start the chapter...jeez you waste so much time.

Sasuke: I agree

Sakura: Me too... your worse that Kakashi.

Kakashi: -reading some kaka/Iru smut-

Laizden: hehe my characters love me.

/thoughts/

?flash back?

(scene change)

-time change-

------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a cold person, he wasn't cruel or vindictive. He was just extremely focused. He didn't have time for silly fangirls...or fan boys for that matter. All he needed was to get what he wanted done. He needed to study hard, he needed to exercise, and he needed to get to band practice in 10 minutes. "Fuck..." he muttered to himself as he walked quickly through the halls.

"SASUKE-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!" Fan girls were walking behind the boy shouting endless phone numbers, dating spots, and marriage proposals at him. Which he all cooly ignored which only made them try harder.

/Shit TenTen is going to bitch at me for hours if I don't make it.../ If there was one thing that Sasuke didn't need right now

it was to be late for practice. Turning sharply to the hord that was following him. /this will get them off my back.../ He cleared his throat and flashed them a Sasuke Uchiha bedroom smile causing all in it's path to faint from lose of blood via the nose.

"Psh...works everytime." and with that he made a mad dash to the practice room with two minutes to spare.

"Jeez Uchiha... cutting it close don't you think?" Said a boy with short choppy black hair.

"Bite me mutt." he snapped back as he went to get his guitar from off the wall. "And get that dan dog out of here..." he said pointing to a small white dog that was sitting in the corner.

"No way where I go, Akamaru goes." Kiba said as he picked up the small puppy and stroked behind his ear before setting him down near the wall where he grabed his guitar.

"Shut up both of you. We're here to pratice not to chit chat over tea! Now come on!" Both boys snapped to attention at this command and got into place in fear of TenTen wrath. Said girl was sitting at her drum set idly. "Anyway Sasuke... you write that new lyrics yet? I can't make the music fit with out know what there going to. Jeez."

"Yeah yeah don't get your buns all twisted." The brunet handed her a piece of paper. "I was up all night putting the finishing touches on them." He smirked at the girl's surprised look. "When are you going to learn that Sasuke Uchiha is a genius?" he walked to his mic. "Now I want you to have the music ready for that tomorrow." grabbing the mic he gave it a quick test. "Ok now we've only got six months before the big show so I want all our songs to be perfect."

His band mates nodded and got ready to play.

**(Naruto's Dorm Room)**

"I really hate it here..." a tired blond fell into a chair and closed his eyes. "I've been here a week and I've already got to work on three stories that are due in like couple of weeks, add to that I have to finish my semester story which has to be at least 200 pages." He groaned, as thoughts of suicide danced through his head.

"Well thats what you get for taking all those advanced writing classes..." Shikamaru said from the kitchen as he was making lunch for the both of them. "You shouldn't have tried to push yourself to hard...your just going to make things troublesome later on."

"It's not like i had a choice." He defended, "That damned old man made me take them." , his voice came out a whine. "He always pushes me too hard..."

Shikamaru was silent for a while as he cooked. "Professor Jiraiya is one of the best writing teachers in the world and your his son...of coarse he is going to push you hard if you chose to be a writer. Baka."

"He is not my dad! he is my guardian...and not a very good one at that. You know what he writes in his free time? Well I do... that pervert has had me read countless 'research logs' to make sure they were any good." Tears came to his eyes, "I learned things at the age of twelve that would make other kids call the police about. Oh my poor childhood." he whined even more.

"Gaaaaah. I know. We have discussed this several times in the short time you've been here and you always end up saying that 'All and all maybe he wasn't so bad' or some shit along those lines thus giving me a headache for nothing." the lazy boy argued just as he turned off the stove. "Now eat lunch and be quiet. You need to get started in some of your assignments as do I." he grumbled as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Naruto smiled, anyone else would have found this a very typical rude shikamaru statements, but if you really knew him youd know that was just him trying to help you to be focused. /hehe that shikamaru is a lazy, rude opinionated son of a bitch...but he's a really great guy./ The young writer made his way over to the kitchen and slowly poured the contents of what ever his roommate made into a bowl.

**- Two Hours Later-**

Naruto was doing the dishes with a grin, he had nearly finished his first short story for class. "haha I just need to finish up a paragraph or two then I'm done for the night." personaly he would have liked to finish it now but it was his job to clean the place, in exchange for shikamaru cooking, and he didn't want the other to complain about there being no dishes to cook with for tonight.

"Hey Mary Popins...I forgot to tell you, a couple of my friends and I are going to this party tonight...you wanna come?" the other boy said exiting his room.

"Party? That doesn't sound like something you'd want to go to... wouldn't being with all those people be...troublesome?" he mocked his friend lightly.

"Yeah it is... but Choji just wouldn't take no for answer. So do you want to come or not?"

Now this left him with a hard choice to make, he could A. sit at home and do his homework or B. go to a party and make some new friends. Oh yes he had to ponder this life altering choice for the whole .0002 seconds it took for the signal to connect. "I'm all ready there."

"Good... we leave in half an hour." the lazy brunet said with a sigh as he sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"What! I only have half an hour!" He quickly finished the dishes and ran int his room then flew into the bathroom. "Your a real bastard sometimes!" he shouted from the shower.

**(North Campus aka : the Party)**

The party wasn't as terrible as he had thought it would have been. It had some decent music, people dancing, there was food, the only problem he had was that there were only like 12 people there! "This is a party?" The blond asked, "It's more of a group meeting."

" Well it was a private party... invitation only." Shikamaru said as he was greeted by Choji.

"Hey Shikamaru. Bout time you made it here." The larger boy said, nibbling on chips every so often. "Been a real snooze with out you.."

"And how is it any different with him here?" Naruto asked with a dull look.

"Hmmm? Shikamaru who is this guy?" Choji asked inbetween mouthfuls of snacks.

"Just my troublesome new roommate. I told him to come." He said slowly making his way to a small table with food on it. "He needs to get out more, he's becoming to stuffy to live with."

"I am not..." the blond pouted, "Anyway I wanna go to look around...meet a few people." he surveyed the area. "From the looks of it I could meet everyone here and make it back to the room in an hour..."

Choji nodded, "Well I'll introduce you to everyone. Starting with me." He held out his hand, "My name is Choji. I'm a culinary student here. Me and Shika go way back." he offered a friendly smile which Naruto returned.

"Hehe I'm Naruto. I'm a writer and as this bastard already told you, I'm shikamaru's roommate." He could already tell he was going to get along with Choji, he was nice, layed back and he must be great if Shika liked him. "Ok so... lets go meet some more peole!" he cheered while following Choji.

"You guys go do that..." The brunet yawned as he watched them go.

"Choji!" A blond girl with long hair came walking up to them with a broad smiled plastered on her face. "I have been looking all over for you. The food you made is great!"

"Thanks Ino." he smiled back and blushed. "This is Naruto. He's new here and is Shika's roomate." he pointed to the other blond who was just watching other people.

"Ohhhh. So this is the 'troublesome' roommate Shika has been talking about."

This got his attention. "What's he been saying about me!" he yelled with irritation.

"Nothing to get worked up over." she teased. "He says that about everyone and everything." She smiled at him, "I'm Ino by the way. I'm a design student."

He nodded and smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." she looked up and her smile turned to a frown. "Oh...and here come's Sakura."

"Sakura?" Naruto turned to see the pinked haired girl who had helped him the first day.

"Hey Choji...hey pig." the seemingly sweet girl ground out the last part.

"Hello Sakura. Anything planes hit your forehead today?" Ino responded with a sharpe tongue.

Both boys took a step back, "Choji...whats with these two?" his voice quivered.

"They're always like this." he replyed with a bored voice, carfully watching the two stare each other down.

"Ummm hi there...Sakura." Naruto smiled weakly and waved, getting both girls to look at him.

"Oh! your that guy I help a week ago... Naruto right?" she smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah thats me!" he flashed a toothy grin, "I never got to say thank you. You were a big help. I might have been wandering the halls for days."

She laughed lightly, "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more than I could. I was running late that day. I'm glad you managed to find your way around with out me."

The small group chatted as the party progressed. Naruto had been telling them about his old school, his writing, and various other things about himself.

"OH MY GOD! It's Sasuke!" a random girl screamed, causing all the girls to look in her direction.

"SASUKE!" all the girl at the party, including Ino and Sakura, screamed in unison, while causing all the guys, except naruto who had no idea who that was, to sigh.

"Who's Sasuke?" he said in a confused voice.

"Him..." Choji pointed to a haired boy maing his way into the party area, his whole body seemed to radiate cool.

Sasuke made his way into the middle of the party before being swarmed by women, shouting various confessions of love and admiration.

Naruto watched for a second. "He looks like..." two and two finally added up in his head. "IT'S THAT BASTARD FROM BEFORE!" he shouted.

----------------------------------------------

Laizden: Chapter two is up done...yay? I know it's bad and all but I needed to get more charaters in here some how. So I'm sorry if it bites major ass.

Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews even if they arn't saying it's great. I need to know what to change and stuff like that. Also I need idea on who Naruto is going to end up with... I may or may not put a poll on the next chapter.

Please no flames.


End file.
